In a conventional connector provided with a plurality of rows of contact pins (contacts), the size of the connector is sufficiently large. Therefore, in many cases, a distance between rows of contacts is sufficiently long, and differential signal contacts do not exist at overlapping positions. Thus, crosstalk among the contacts does not matter much. On the other hand, even if crosstalk among the contacts presents a problem, it is possible to suppress the crosstalk by causing a metal plate to intervene between contact rows (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-325826, which will be hereinafter referred to as “Patent Literature 1”).
In the case of using the connector of Patent Literature 1 as a connector for low-speed signal transmission, decrease in impedance caused by causing the metal plate to intervene does not matter. In the case of using a connector with a metal plate intervened between contact rows as in Patent Literature 1, as a connector for high-speed signal transmission, decrease in impedance presents a problem.